


Christmas Revelation

by Gloria_str, saraBaratheon29



Series: Family Antics [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bastards Baratheon is a Baratheon, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff and Smut, Gendry Waters is a Baratheon, Holidays, Humor, I'm not going to tag, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Secret Relationship, Secrets, not secret?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gloria_str/pseuds/Gloria_str, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saraBaratheon29/pseuds/saraBaratheon29
Summary: : Christmas is coming, and the Baratheon family will go north to spend Christmas with the Starks. Arya and Gendry have some secrets that they hide from their families and from each other. What antics will these two families play together?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Ashara Dayne/Ned Stark(Past), Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Catelyn Tully/Brandon Stark(past), Jon Snow/Ygritte, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Robert Baratheon/Alyssa Waters Oc(Past), Robert Baratheon/Meghan (past), Roslin Frey/Robb Stark, Sansa Stark/Willas Tyrell, Shireen Baratheon/Rickon Stark
Series: Family Antics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076456
Comments: 13
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

Gendry had asked Arya to spend the night in his apartment today, Hot pie had already gone home for the holidays to see his family, they would have the apartment free to be comfortable.

However, Arya seemed anything but comfortable sitting in front of him while they were having dinner, she barely touched her food, only gives short answers, she hasn't said much and seems distracted, nothing like she is normally.

Gendry takes a deep breath lowers his cutlery and lightly touches the hand that rests on the table, she startles and looks up from her plate she was staring in the last minutes. “Arya, are you okay? Did something happen? You look worried”

"It's just ..." she sighs and lowers the cutlery too. "I know we've only been together for six months, but we've known each other for a little over a year and I wanted to ask you something, but I'm not sure"

"Arry, you can ask me anything you want" Gendry says, squeezing her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Would you ... would you like to go with me to Winterfell? I wanted to introduce you to my parents, I- I know it may seem early, but-” she starts to say more but Gendry interrupts her.

"Arya... babe, you don't have to be nervous about this, I would love to meet your family" guarantees Gendry. And he does, he wants to meet Arya's family and want her to meet his.

"Is that a yes? you'll come with me?"

"I can't love" Gendry says sadly. "I promised my father that I would spend Christmas with him and my siblings, we're going to my father's best friend's house and he is very excited, I can't cancel now"

"I understand" Arya says a little disappointed, she really wanted Gendry to go home with her for Christmas.

"I'm sorry, love" apologizes Gendry. "Look, maybe I can go in the new year?"

"Are you sure?" Arya asks, trying to hide her hope and happiness that she might be able to introduce her boyfriend later this year to her family. The North is far away and she doesn't want to make him drive or fly across the country on the holidays to meet her family, when he can meet them at another time, and have him cancel his plans with his own family. “You don't have to, it's the end of the year and everything is busy and chaotic. You can meet them another time "

"No, it’s all right. My dad's friend lives in the North, so I'll be there already. I just have to tell Dad that I'm going to spend Christmas with them, but not the New Year’s celebrations" replies Gendry.

With that Arya smiles and Gendry can't help but marvel at her beautiful smile.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I do, I want to meet your family, and I hope you can meet mine at some point." Yes, and before that happens, he will have to tell her his full surname.

Gendry knows it's stupid that he's been dating Arya for six months or so and hasn't told her his last name. Well, they've had a relationship for six months, but they only started labeling it as dating for two months. But Arya is also reserved, and they don't talk much about their families and things like that, and Gendry doesn't like how people act when they hear his family name, how they can only see how rich and powerful his family is. It's like Gendry is invisible and the only things they see is the name Baratheon.

“I would certainly love to meet them" Arya says her eyes shining with barely contained joy.

"We are a big family, it can be a little overwhelming at first, but I'm sure they will love you" he assures her. His family is crazy and unbalanced, but Gendry loves them more than anything and he wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world, and he is a hundred percent sure that everyone will love Arya and welcome her with open arms in the hospice that is his family.

"I don't think this will be a problem considering that I have 6 brothers, well ... five brothers and a sister"

"Wow, 5 brothers?" Scared, yes, that's would be the right word to describe how Gendry is feeling now that he learned this information.

"You don't have to worry about them, I think" Arya jokes, smirking at him. "You are bigger than all of them together, it is the dogs you have to worry about" if Arya is trying to scare him, she had already succeeded with the five brothers, there was no need to add the dogs to the mix. But he won't let his fear show, he won't give her that satisfaction.

"No, it's not that, it's just that you never talk much about your brothers so I always assumed it was just you, your sister and your brother who got engaged earlier this year" he deflects the conversation about over-protective brothers and big, scary dogs.

"I know I haven't been very open about some aspects of my personal life-"

"It’s all right Arry, it's not like I'm an open book either."

"That's true" they laugh, "I hope we can remedy this soon"

"Me too, I want you to be a part of my life." Gendry speaks holding her hand and she responds by interlacing theirs fingers with a smile.

Gods how beautiful she is smiling, look at those sparkling silver eyes.

"Come, let's watch a movie and bring your plate, you didn't eat anything, I can't let my girlfriend starve" he says firmly, leaving no room for discussion.

"Exaggerated" Arya responds laughing as she walks behind him to the living room

"After you eat, we can cuddle on the couch or ..."

"Or...?"

"We can find out together if the new duvet I bought is really warm"

"Definitely the second option"

****

Morning arrival Arya wakes up to the noise of traffic coming in through the open window, she can feel Gendry's breath on her neck and the weight of his arm on her waist, theirs legs tangled with the sheets, she needs to get up, but to be honest she doesn't want to leave Gendry's arms.

"Gen, Gen please wake up, I need to get out of bed, babe" she tries to wake him up.

"Hmm no, stay for breakfast, I make you pancakes"

"Tempting, but I need to finish packing and my flight leaves after noon" replies Arya giving a kiss on his chin.

"Urgh, good point, I'll drop you off at home"

He gets up, stretching and starts to pick up the clothes that ended up on the floor last night getting dressed, and Arya does the same.

"Where's my shirt?" Asks Gendry looking around for said shirt.

"In my bag, and without a doubt it will end up in my suitcase, there's no use asking for it back" Arya warns.

"Okay ... I'll get another one, get the helmets?"

"On my way."

****

"See you in a few days babe, I love you" Gendry says as goodbye.

"I love you, be careful on the way back"

"I will" he promises and kisses her.

Arya hands him the helmet and watches him drive away until he is out of sight, and then walks into the house.

"I saw!"

"Sansa! wants to kill me? You can't appear like that out of nowhere" Arya scolds her sister and rest a hand on her chest, her heart racing with fright.

"I saw your boyfriend!" Exclaims Sansa excitedly, not at all concerned that she almost caused her sister to have a heart attack.

Arya knows it's a lie, Sansa is just trying to get information, she knows her sister.

"He's so beautiful, isn't he?! That blond hair ... Gods"

"He's really cute," the older sister agrees, shaking her head and eyes shining.

"Huff... liar, he's not even blond" Arya scoffs at her sister.

"What? Arya! When am I finally going to meet this mysterious boy?" Sansa whines, her sister can be so dramatic sometimes.

"Soon, is everything ready?" Arya asks changing the subject.

"Yes, my and Willas' things are all packed, I just have to finish packing the presents" replies Sansa.

“Urgh! Why do we have such a big family? Every year I spend a fortune on gifts” and each year it only increases, with girlfriends, brides, wives and soon nephews.

“Not counting friends, and now that you're dating, you'll also have to buy gifts for your boyfriend's family. I have already sent my gifts to the entire family of Willas, and believe me they are as numerous as our family” Sansa comments over the top as she packs more gifts into the bags. "I also bought gifts for Baratheon, well some, but I think we better buy the rest when we meet them"

"Yes, me too. And Willas? Still nervous about Mom and Dad?”

“Yeah, but he will do well. He's smart will know how to deal with them” Sansa replies with a shrewd look.

"I bet he do"

She goes up to her room without waiting for an answer and finishes packing her bags, she will spend two and a half weeks at home, so she is taking a lot of bags, mainly with gifts she has already bought for her family and friends.

At noon she, Sansa and Willas, her sister's husband, leave for the airport and are finally on their way home. She misses the snow, the fresh and cold air of the North, it will always be her home, although she will not live there again, at least for a while, her home is there, but lately her home is wherever a certain man with black hair and beautiful sea blue eyes is.

Arya has never felt so close and, if she dares say, in love with someone, she had her passions and boyfriends, but Gendry is different, he fits into her life, with her, as if it was meant for them to be together all the time. This feeling is so strong and great that it is scary, she is frightened by how much she loves Gendry and is even more afraid that something will take him away.

And with that she needs, and soon, tell him her real name, that she is not Arya Snow but Arya Stark, daughter of Eddard and Catelyn Stark the richest and most powerful family in the North. What if he hates you for lying? What if he doesn't want anything to do with her after that?

Everything will be fine, yes, everything will be fine. She loves Gendry and he loves her, he will understand, she will make him understand. She cannot lose it.

She left her thoughts when she receives a message.

**G: Just wishing you a good trip and say that I already miss you, I can't wait to be together**

**Again.**

**And meet your family.**

**I love you**

**Gen.**

She smiles as she reads the message.

**A: I miss you too.**

**Don't worry, I'll just say good things about you to my brothers, so they won't scare you too much.**

**I love you**

**Arya**

**A: When you get to the North can we meet? I have to tell you something.**

She sends the message and waits a few seconds biting her lip until she receives a reply.

**G: Sure. I also need to tell you something.**

"Message from the mystery boy?" Sansa asks beside her.

"The very same" Arya responds by hanging up the phone and leaving to worry about it later, the plane is ready to take off, so she decides to get some sleep.

"Really? You came home late and will leave me alone during the flight?"

"Technically, you are not alone, the plane is very full, your husband is sitting right next to you, and I had a very tiring night, if you know what I mean"

"Arya!!" Sansa exclaims mortified by the words of her sister, beside her Willas laughs.

"Wake me up when we land"

***

"Jon!" Arya throws herself into his arms, who hugs her tight.

"I missed you little sister"

"You can't imagine how much I missed you," she whispers to her favorite brother.

"We know you are each other's favorites, but do you have a hug for the other sister too?" Sansa asks, arms crossed over her chest before jumping into her brother's arms as well.

"What about your old man here?" Her father asks with a tender and loving smile that Arya loves.

"Stop that, dad, you're far from old and in fact Jon's favorite Stark is Uncle Ben Sans."

"Where's Willas?" Ned asks with an arm still around Arya's shoulders.

"On the conveyor belt waiting for the bags, we better go help him if we want to get out of here, there's a lot." Sansa replies.

They go looking for Willas and find him near the mat where Arya and Sansa left him, surrounded by suitcases, placing them on a cart.

"Mr. Stark, good to see you again" Willas greets him politely. Willas and Sansa's relationship didn’t start in a conventional way and he fears for Ned's acceptance, but during all this time living with them Arya can see how much they really love each other and how good Willas is for a sister.

"Ned, you can call me Ned" his father replies shaking Willas's hand.

"Girls remind me again why are so many bags?" Jon asks after greeting Willas with a hug. Incredibly, her brothers accepted Willas and his relationship with Sansa more easily than his parents, well, at least after they met, scared and interrogated him.

"Your sister has no control" Willas replies.

"It's Christmas Willas" Sansa replies taking two suitcases and heading towards the gate. Seeing Willas' confused face, Ned laughs and pats him on the back.

"You will understand when the time comes, let's move on," her father says and everyone sets off towards the airport parking lot where the family's white SUV is parked.

***

Upon seeing her home as they climb the hill that leads to Winterfell Castle, Arya can barely contain her excitement. She's home, she missed it so much, the snow, the warm walls of Winterfell, the sacred grove and Nymeria, and of course, her family, she loves to be reunited with them, even if it is chaos every time, she would not trade it for anything in the world.

Your father parks the car and they get out. Arya was about to help unload the bags, when the front door opens and everyone leaves to receive them. Rickon runs over to her and picks her up, hugging her.

"Rickon! Put me down!" she laughs and hugs her little brother.

"Gods you grew up, you're bigger than me!" she cries, why does she have to be the runt of the litter?

"That's not hard to be," Rickon snorts with amusement.

"Hey! I can still kick your high ass"

"I missed you, big sister" he tells her sincerely and Arya feels tears prick her eyes.

"Me too, little savage," she replies and hugs him again.

Then she is crushed by Robb in a bear hug, then Theon, her mother and Bran.

"Oh, my gods!" Arya gasps when she sees her sister-in-law Roslin, her six-month-old pregnant belly totally apparent. "You look so beautiful, Ros!"

"Thanks little wolf" Roslin says and pulls her into a hug. Arya is very fond of Roslin, she is sweet, sweet and delicate, but she also has a bold, ferocious and fun side. She fit in as a third Stark sister completely, getting along with Arya and Sansa's two different personalities without a problem.

"Awwn, I can't wait to meet my nephew or niece" Sansa says hugging Roslin and stroking her belly.

"Can we have one Willas?!"

"A- I- we can discuss the possibility when you finish college" stammered Willas with wide eyes.

Sansa agrees with a nod and by the discreet smile on Catelyn's face, it is clear that she was very satisfied with his answer.

"It's so good to have all my wolves at home again, let's go inside I have hot chocolate waiting inside, put your things in the room and come downstairs to order food, I already dismissed the employees to enjoy the holiday with their families and I'm not in the mood to cooking" the matriarch of the family speaks and everyone obeys.

***

Later, everyone was sitting in the dining room surrounding the table filled with different foods from different places, pizzas, hamburgers, tacos, fish and chips, Dornish food, Bravosi, Tyroshi and even a Hardhome’s brew.

"I told you before that Robert is coming to spend Christmas with us with his family, well they will arrive tomorrow around two in the afternoon"

"That’s great dear, so we can prepare the cookies all together"

"Speaking of guests, I spoke with my sister yesterday and Asha confirmed that she will be coming to the Christmas party" Theon informs everyone, Arya loves Asha she is crazy and very fun.

"Still on the subject ... Shireen will be able to spend Christmas with us this year" Rickon announces to the family with his heads down, focused on the food in front of him, but Arya can clearly see the smile in the corner of his lips and the barely contained excitement in his voice. Rickon and Shireen Baratheon met two years ago at a summer camp in the Riverlands, became friends and after a long time chatting on the internet, Rickon revealed to her how he felt and asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend, just like that, through the cell phone screen, in a video call.

Arya will never forget how happy Rickon was when after a few weeks she came north accompanying her father, Stannis Baratheon, who was on a business trip, it was only 4 days, they went out and had a lot of fun in the first 3 days and every night Rickon was coming home with a huge smile on his face, but Arya never saw him as happy as when he had dinner with Stannis and Shireen on the fourth day and she introduced him as a boyfriend. They took advantage of every minute of those 4 days to be together, with the hustle and bustle of Stannis and Dad’s business they ended up didn't have the time or opportunity to invite them to dinner and meet Shireen.

"This is great! Finally all the Starklins are going to be with their partners for Christmas, well almost everyone, it only remains for Arya to finally introduce her mysterious boyfriend"

"Are you dating?"

"Arya what?!"

"Why am I only now aware of this?"

Soon after the words leave Sansa's mouth, all the family's eyes turn to her and instantly the cacophony of voices and questions begins, Arya ignores everyone and stares at Sansa with a deadly gleam in her eyes. Sansa goes pale when she finally realized the mistake she just made and by Arya's gaze, the whole family feels the tension and silently watch the two of them stare each other until Arya angrily tries to get up from the table to go over to her, but Jon and Willas, who is sitting on her left facing Sansa, hold her in her chair, she huffs indignantly and takes a piece of her food and hits Sansa on the cheek, nobody stops her this time.

"Ouch! Willas, you're right next to her, why didn't you stop her?" Sansa asks outraged.

"Sorry love, but this time I agree with Arya, except for the throwing food part, I am not in favor of waste, but it was not your place to tell, accident or not."

"I suppose I deserved them, sorry Ar" Sansa apologizes, she didn't want to reveal this way that Arya has a boyfriend. But she is freaking out with this information and the fact that she doesn't know anything about said boyfriend.

"It's not like being at home without even having a fight between Arya and Sansa, is it?" Bran asks rhetorically eliciting laughter from the family and breaking the tension.

"Well, in fact, he will come for the New Year's party, he will spend Christmas with his family at the home of a friend of his father here in the North, and I was going to introduce him at the New Year's party, I was just waiting for the right moment to talk to everyone "Arya says, giving her sister an icy look.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Arya"

"It’s done Sansa, forget it"

"Hmm ..." Ned clears his throat “and what’s the name of the boy who fell into the graces of my daughter”

"Gendry Waters, Storm's End" she replies to her father with a smile.

"Interestingly, Robert's eldest son is also called Gendry" comments Ned with a frown.

"It must be a common name in Storm’s End, didn’t there have a lord who was a war hero with the same name in the past?" Arya reasons.

"Ah yes, that’s true, the Bastard Warrior, he was a very respected warrior, it is likely that some families named their children in honor of him and nowadays it is a common name" always the smart, Bran replies.

"Look Robb, finally a suitor for us to scare"

Arya looks at Jon seriously "I really hope you’re kidding, he's bigger than the two of you together"

"Relax Arya, we won’t scare him ... too much"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you to be nice to him, he doesn't know that I'm a Stark yet"

"And why is that dear? Were you ashamed to admit who you are?" Catelyn asks a little hurt that her daughter is ashamed of her name.

"No mom, I would never be ashamed of our family, I lied about my surname because I'm tired of superficial friendships and interest-based relationships, tired of dealing with people who are only interested in my surname and not in who I am, I just wanted a real relationship for once"

"Oh my dear, I know it's frustrating, but lying is not the best way" her mother gently scolds her, and she feels more ashamed than she is already for lying about her surname to Gendry.

"I know, I just hope he doesn't get mad when he finds out" she sighs.

Jon squeezes her hand under the table and smiles at her, a smile that says 'I'm here for whatever you need'. "May I ask, what surname did you give him?"

"Uh, I said my name was Arya... Snow" she says and bites her lower lip waiting for her brother's reaction.

"Ha! See Lord Snow, your nickname is good for something. I knew it would be useful one day, you're welcome." Ygritte says poking Jon. It was she who started calling Jon Snow, when they met, he was wearing a T-shirt with 'I am the snow' written on the front, and when they talked she started calling him 'Lord Snow' and saying 'You don't know anything, Jon Snow. ” After that it caught on, and almost everyone calls Jon, Jon Snow, the only exceptions are his parents, and Arya and his brothers call him Jon Stark when they want to scold him.

"Well, you are my little sister, so I have no problem using 'my name'" Jon says making quotes with his fingers when saying my name.

"How nice." She speaks. "So, who else is coming for Christmas?"

"The Baratheons, Edmure and Uncle Brynden, Lysa said she won't be able to come, she wants to spend more time with just herself, Robin and Petyr." her mother responds, and she rolls her eyes. She hates Aunt Lysa and, her cousin is a banana, her aunt's husband then, that disgusting man. Robb growls when he hears Uncle Edmure's name, while Roslin sighs and rolls her eyes. This Christmas will be fun, she realizes as she watches her family discuss the guests and upcoming parties.

***

Gendry is at the airport waiting for his family's flight to arrive, so that they can then go to the Stark home.

Ten minutes later, an employee enters the VIP area reserved for VIP flights and says that his father's private jet is about to land. A few minutes later he sees a crowd with jet black hair, and two dots with hair as golden as the sun, and smiles when he sees his brothers.

Robert, come in front of the mass of Baratheons, scanning the place with his eyes when he sees him.

"Gendry!" siblings run to him in a huge group hug.

"Gods, I think we better rent a bus" his siblings laugh and separate, giving Barra space to jump in his arms.

"My boy, did you travel well?" His father asks and pulls him into a hug.

"Good to see you, dad, the trip was very smooth"

"Let's get going, Ned must have already sent the drivers to wait for us"

"How are things going at King’s Landing little brother?" Mya asks walking side by side with him.

"Well, wonderful I would say"

"And why? Any special reasons?" His siblings cannot contain the sparkle of curiosity in their eyes when they look at him.

"Did any special girl finally break our little brother defenses?"

"I hate when you do that Bella, but must admit, I'm dating, yes"

"Finally! It certainly explains the good mood"

"Fuck off Edric! Barra don't repeat that, only adults can say that."

"Okay" his little sister replies without worrying about what her siblings are saying.

"Who's the girl Gen? When can we meet her?"

"Arya Snow, she's from the North, studying at KLU"

"Is she from the North?! Does that mean we're going to meet her soon?" Myrcella asks excitedly.

"I don't know, maybe, she invited me to meet her parents at the new year’s party" he says hesitantly.

"But...?"

"She doesn't know that I'm a Baratheon" he admitted quickly as if it hurt to say the words. And it hurts a little bit, he doesn't want his family to think that he is ashamed of them or his name, because he's not, he just hates how much people take advantage of it.

"Why didn't you tell the girl, son?"

"You know why dad, we all know" Gendry hands the suitcase over to the driver and gets in the car.

***

The Baratheons are coming, Arya and her family are in the living room waiting. She is sitting with Meera, Sansa, Ygritte and Roslin talking about everything and nothing. The doorbell rings and everyone prepares to receive their guests. She hasn't seen any of the Baratheons in years, except Uncle Robert, but even he hasn't visited that much. And after Arya left for college, she was no longer living close to see any of the Baratheons.

Today she will meet Robert's older children, she has already met Myrcella and Tommen - who are not necessarily biologically Robert's children, but are considered to be - but the oldest and youngest children, she has never met. Until recently, she didn't even know that Uncle Robert had married before Cersei and had children from that marriage. So to say that she was shocked to discover that her father's best friend has four more children from his first marriage, was the understatement of the century. They never knew them, why? well, Cercei is a heartless bitch who never accepted the children of Robert's first marriage and excluded them from everything. Her father explained to them, that when Cercei and Robert met and got together Robert had just divorced his old wife. He went to King's Landing, while his wife and children stayed at Storm's End in the family's ancestral castle, Cersei obviously didn't like it, but the Baratheons have a clause in their companies' wills, deeds and documents that the eldest son will always inherit everything. Of course, nowadays everything ends up being shared by all the children, but these clauses exist in almost all the big families of Westeros to ensure that the family's name and power remain in the family, and with the Baratheon it's no different. Arya said it was ridiculous and sexist, but her father explained that it may be so on paper, but it doesn't really work. Yes, the eldest son "inherits" everything, but does not keep everything, his brothers always receive the same. In the Baratheon, for example, all children are given their positions and responsibilities in the 3 Baratheon companies, but Mya, Robert's eldest daughter, is his right hand in the company and commands everything, more than his brother. Arya still thinks it is sexist and misogynist, but her own family does it, and even so it is not Jon who runs the Stark company, and neither she nor her other brothers are really getting involved in the company. In the end the choice was still theirs, and she knows that if she had had the desire to run the Stark company and was better than Robb at that, she would and no paper would make it happen the other way around.

"Ned!" Robert's voice resonates through the lobby, the family in the living room laugh when Catelyn mumbles "Those two".

Ned who went to answer the door, enters first accompanied by his best friend. Robert Baratheon looks like a giant, he is tall, fat, not as fat as he was a few years ago, but still fat. With black hair with splashes of gray, and a big black beard on his chin and cheeks, bright blue eyes and an easy smile.

"By the gods they grow up fast, I see the pack is getting bigger" Robert remarks with a kind smile for Roslin.

"Robert, how long! How was your flight?"

"Oh Cat you are still stunning. The flight was very calm and we didn't have any problems"

"Where are your children? You said you were going to bring them," her mother asks.

"I left them taking the bags" Robert looks behind him in the hall and sees them approaching "Here they come, wolves I would like to introduce you to my oldest daughter, Mya" A tall woman, practically the female version of Robert enters the room and stops beside him.

"Bella and Barra, the second oldest and the youngest"

Another female version of Robert, but with curly hair, comes in holding the hand of a mini Mya.

"Myrcella and Tommen that you already know, and Edric, the middle ones"

Edric enters first with a charming smile, he looks familiar, Myrcella and Tommen walk in close behind waving excitedly, it is strangely comical how they stand out in the crowd with black hair.

"The twins Ryan and Rickard, and Freya the youngsters”

_Gods, and I thought I had a lot of brothers._

"And lastly, number 3 and the oldest of the boys-"

"Gendry?!”

"Arya?!"

They exclaim in unison.

"You are Robert’s son?! You're a Baratheon?!"

"What are you doing here?!" Gendry asks at the same time.

"It's my home! What are you doing here? Why didn't you ever tell me you were a Baratheon? That your father is one of the richest and most powerful men in the world!" She almost yells at him.

"You didn't say anything to me either, Lady Stark" Gendry hisses back.

"Don't call me that! Why didn't you tell me?" She asks upset.

"Cause I wanted you to like me for myself and not for who my father or family name is!" Now they are definitely screaming.

"So you're Gendry Baratheon and not Waters like you made me believe," she says, looking darkly at him. Rationally she knows that she has no right to be so upset with him for that, since she did the same, but she never said she was rational.

"Technically I didn't lie, my name is: Gendry Waters Baratheon, I just omitted Baratheon" Gendry explains. "And why did you lie?"

While the two argue their parents and siblings look at them in varying degrees of shock, amusement and confusion.

Arya sighs and looks him in the eye "For the same reason, the vast majority of my relationships with other people were miserable, because no one cares about anything other than my surname, the power and recognition it brings, I just wanted to have something real at least once, knowing what it's like to have someone who really sees you, who likes you for your essence”

Gendry's eyes soften and the anger that hit him earlier drains from his body, he runs his hand through his hair and snorts "Gods, we are such idiots"

"No, you are stupid.” She speaks approaching and hugs him, he laughs and buries his face in her neck, lifting her off the floor, while she rests her chin on his shoulder and strokes the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry for lying to you"

"I’m sorry too"

He returns her to the floor and kisses her forehead, then Barra interrupts the silence that settled in the room by asking what everyone wanted to know

"Are they dating?"

The two of them turn to the younger Baratheon “Yes, we are dating" Gendry replies to his sister.

"Oh, she is very beautiful Gen!" Barra exclaims.

"Yes, she is beautiful" he says looking adoringly at Arya, who hits him and looks at the floor blushing in embarrassment.

"Shut up, stupid. Why didn't you tell me anything, we could have come together and we could have had fun on that plane, my flight was so boring!"

"Speak for yourself my lady, I had a lot of fun sleeping during my flight. And if I had come with you, you wouldn't have stopped tormenting me" Gendry teases her.

"Do you mean to say you were going to deny playing with me in the plane's toilet?" Arya asks, being careful with words because of the children in the room. In the background Robb and Jon gasp in horror, while Ygritte snorts.

"Arya, do you want to kill me?" Gendry whispers to her.

"And does him fit in that cubicle?" Having no qualms Ygritte asks. “ ‘cause fuck in the plane's toilet is so tight and look that Jon is not the biggest guy”

"Don't underestimate my-" Arya starts.

"Don’t!" Jon screams. "Don't finish that sentence"

"Stop the drama Jon" Ygritte says rolling her eyes at him.

"No! My little sister doesn't do that! She's a baby!" He says squeezing his chest like he's having a heart attack, Robb nods in agreement.

"You two are ridiculous" Roslin points to the two.

"I don't want to know what that... that" he says pointing to all of Gendry, as if that explained what he means "giant does to my little sister! Look at his size!"

Arya raises an amused eyebrow at her brother.

"Jonathan Arthur Stark! Do you mean to imply that my boyfriend's penis is as big as he is? Cause if so, here's the answer" she pauses dramatically. "He is!"

Woa! Lucky girl! "Ygritte yells.

In the background Jon and Robb are covering their ears and rocking back and forth, their eyes wide with horror. Theon, is clearly enjoying the situation and making fun of them.

Freya covers her face with her hands and lamenting dramatically. "I didn't need to know that"

"Yeah"

Mya and Bella respond in chorus at the same time as Ned replies "Same feeling"

****

While all of this was going on Shireen quietly entered the room and is now sitting comfortably on Rickon's lap, his arms around her waist as they both laugh at the situation between their families, she had gone unnoticed until she noticed Roslin watching her with a gentle smile on her face.

"Roslin right?" When Roslin nods, she reaches her hand out and introduces herself "Hello Roslin, Shireen Baratheon"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Rickon talks a lot about you"

Shireen turns to look him in the eye. "He does?"

Rickon responds with a shrug and turns his face away, but she can see that he is trying to contain a smile.

Rickon has lived with Roslin and Robb since they decided to live together 4 years ago, after Rickon got into a lot of trouble, even vandalism once, Catelyn and Eddard no longer knew what to do and were considering a boarding school when Roslin suggested that he moved in with them, Catelyn hesitated at first, but Roslin suggested a music school to help him direct his emotions and temper, and so she agreed. In addition to the passion for music that the two of them began to share, Roslin started teach him how to bake and with all the conversations they had between recipes, pies and cakes they formed a great connection. Shireen and Roslin were looking forward to meeting someone so special to Rickon.

"When did you enter the room?" Freya asks surprised that she didn't see her enter.

"A few moments after 'You're a Baratheon?!' "

"Gods, how did I forget about you, Stannis will kill me if he finds out"

"Nonsense uncle" she reassures Robert.

"I’m very happy that you managed to join us Shireen, it’s pleasure to meet you"

"I'm happy to be here, for the opportunity to get to know each other better"

"Likewise" replied Catelyn "We can talk more during dinner, I bet you all will like rest for a while, today's dinner promises"

"Gods help us. Come Cat, let's show the rooms to them, I assume Shireen will be staying in Rickon’s room and Gendry with Arya?" Ned asks.

"Hell yeah"

"You bet"

Rickon and Arya say together.

***

After the Baratheons settled down and rested for a few hours, everyone gathered in the living room to wait for dinner.

Everyone is scattered around the room with wine glasses in hand, talking and having fun.

"I can't wait for this baby to be born. And when he is born, I'm going to take a night just for me and I'm going to drink, a lot." Roslin speaks. "I miss the wine, I can't even drink Eggnog"

"I feel for you" Bella sympathizes.

"So... it was quite tense and dramatic to discover that Arya and Gendry are dating." Mya comments. "He told us he was dating, he even told us that they would meet here in the North. But I never thought they didn’t even knew each other's real surname, madness."

"What in our family is not crazy or dramatic?" Edric asks his sister.

"Its's okay, nobody in the Stark family starts a relationship without drama," Roslin tells them

"But don't you care about the age difference?" Mya asks, not judging, but as if she wants to be sure that they will not judge her brother for that.

"It's not like she’s the first one" Catelyn says when she comes from the kitchen after checking the roast.

"I’m sorry?" Bella asks.

"As I said, every Stark have their dramas. Robb and I have the fact that I already dated his uncle, Catelyn never liked that fact and it took a while for her to accept me. I think she still doesn't accept it, but we got married and now we are expecting our first child "Roslin says. "Holidays are always a bit tense”

"You dated Robb's uncle before him?!” Mya asks.

"Yes, Uncle Edmure. And he is still in love with her, every time he comes to visit he tries to convince her to get back to him. Of course Robb is crazy about it and the two always fight. Even now he still hasn't given up, the way he looks at Roslin every five or ten minutes, it's scary "Bran speaks and points to Edmure who was looking at Roslin.

"Well I suppose I can't judge you, he's a hot uncle" Bella says and everyone agrees.

"Who's a hot uncle?" Catelyn approaches again after going to talk to Ned and Robert.

"Uncle Benjen!" Robb and Jon shout at the same time.

"Well, I can't disagree," Cat mumbles under her breath heading out again.

"Benjen? Do you have another hot uncle?" Bella asks.

"Yes, you’ll see when he arrives tomorrow. But he has a girlfriend, so when it come to hot uncles the only single is Edmure" Roslin says. "Going back to the dramas..."

"Sansa and Willas, he was her teacher, in teaching how a person's mind and brain work, I think, I don't understand that much, for the first two years of college, he was her teacher and the two fell in love, or at least Sansa did, when he stopped lecturing and just went back to being the sexy and beautiful neurosurgeon, they started dating, Sansa at the age of twenty and Willas 30. Last year miss perfect, the golden daughter and good lady Sansa Stark decided to run away with her ten years older boyfriend Willas Tyrell and got married." Roslin explains. "I thought Catelyn would kill Sansa when she found out, but she did worse"

"What can be worse than her killing her own daughter?" Shireen asks.

"Silence treatment" Roslin replies. "Catelyn didn’t speak to Sansa for a month. The holidays last year were tense at the Stark house"

"Don't tell me, she still hasn't forgiven me for that. We remarried, had a party and everything, but she still hasn't totally forgiven me for running away" Sansa laments as Willas rubs her back consoling. "What do I need do to make her forgive me and forget about it? Or at least not throw it in my face at every opportunity?"

"Get pregnant" Roslin says, Willas chokes next to Sansa. Arya and Roslin smile at him as if they were the cat that ate the canary. "That's what I did, and she's still not happy with me for dating her brother and that has been six years. But you're her daughter, it might be different"

"No, no babies, at least until she finishes her master degree" Willas is quick to refute the idea, Roslin shrugs.

"Now Bran and Meera, she was his physiotherapist 'nurse' when he suffered the accident, he was fourteen and she was nineteen, but so far so good. Bran already knew Meera's brother Jojen, the two studied together. Meera was older and was in her second year of college, but when he turned 16, they started dating, then there were fights and arguments, but in the end everyone accepted that age didn't matter there, they loved each other and were happy together" Roslin says looking fondly at the couple.

"Well, Rickon and Shireen is also the age. But having already experienced it with Bran, it wasn't that dramatic, but they still have time to get into more drama. Not to mention the fact that Shireen is a sweetheart and helps Rickon control his wildness" she says. "Now we have Arya and Gendry, five years apart, lying about family name and everything"

"Ah, I almost forgot about Theon and Jeyne, he saved Jeyne from her psychopath ex boyfriend Ramsey Bolton. He almost killed Theon, stabbed him, luckily it wasn't too serious. After, Theon and Jeyne approached each other and he helped her to overcome the trauma and started dating "

"Crazy. But what about Jon?" Edric asks.

"Jon, incredible as it may seem, there are no dramas, except the fact that Ygritte is crazy, but then we don't know if it counts or not" says Roslin. "Even Catelyn and Ned have their dramas, you see Jon is Ned's son with his late girlfriend, she died from complications in childbirth; And Robb is Catelyn's son with Brandon Stark, Ned's older brother who died in a car accident with her father and sister when Catelyn was five months pregnant. This caused a lot of drama between them, but that's a story for another time "Roslin explains.

"Speaking of the matriarch, here she comes again"

"Guys, dinner is ready, let's head to the dining room" Catelyn appears calling everyone to the table.

***

Everyone had already helped themselves and were engaged in conversations with the people sitting nearby.

"What we gonna do tomorrow?" Theon asks Robb and the Starks siblings turn to him as well.

"Don't look at me, Jon is the oldest here"

"Hey, I may be the oldest, but you are the leader of this operation, plus it’s your responsibility to make an entertainment plan for Christmas"

"Well..."

"Robb Stark, it is your only responsibility, and you didn’t do the planning, you have till tomorrow to come up with a good plan to keep everyone entertained so we don’t start tear each other down, If that happens you will be the first”

"I warned you!" Roslin singsongs, happily eating her second portion of roast with vegetables.

"Gods Arya, that’s unnecessary, mom are you listening?" Robb asks scared of his younger sister.

"I don't want to clean blood off the floor during Christmas, as long as you deal with it too..." Catelyn stops cutting her vegetables and looks up at Arya. "I don't care"

After years of dealing with Arya's dry humor, Catelyn apparently got used to it, too used. Another fact about the Starks is, Robb, Jon and Theon are the oldest, Bran is the smartest, and Rickon is the wildest, but clearly, it’s the Stark sisters who commands the group.

"Mom! You can't partake in my murder. Do you have any tasks for us tomorrow?"

"I need to make cookies and desserts, for supper and for the Christmas party."

"Roslin help me" Robb pleads with his wife.

"No. I told you I wasn't going to help you this year, so you wouldn't leave everything for the last minute. But did you listen to me? Then no, fend for yourself" replies Roslin without being bothered by the betrayed look and the pout on her husband's face.

"You’re mean. How can I have married such a mean woman?" Dramatizes Robb.

"Yes, I am. I think you'll have to punish me for it then" Roslin smirks at her husband across the table. Everyone chokes and then laughs at Robb's face.

"I can do this for you whenever you want, Roslin" tries Edmure.

"No, thanks uncle. Could you please stop flirting with my pregnant wife?" Robb growls.

"Enough you two. We're at the table, Edmure more respect for my son's wife" Catelyn interrupts before things get hot. They both shut up, but keep looking at each other. "Robb continue with your plans for tomorrow"

"Okay, as mommy will have to make cookies and desserts, after breakfast we can start with them, after lunch we can play hockey in the lake, then we rest for a while and start preparations for supper after 16:00, that's the plan for tomorrow" Robb finally says, looking expectant at everyone to see their reactions.

Sansa rests her chin on her hands and looks at Robb as if she is analyzing him "Well, it will do"

Robb breathes a sigh of relief and mutters "Great, now I just need to make a plan for every day until the new year"

"Our employees won't be back until January, so be sure to include help with tasks in your plans"

"Okay, simple. Each one cleans their room and we split up to clean the rest" everyone agrees.

"You are the one who will clean our room," says Roslin.

"What? Why me?"

"Because I said, and because I’m forming a human being, your son, inside of me and the least you can do is clean the room" replies Roslin with a fierce look, daring Robb to counter it.

"Yes, love" Robb replies and Roslin smiles sweetly at him. Pregnancy made sweet Roslin become a monster.

"Mya, Robert was telling me that you’re ready to take over the company" Ned asks and frees his son from opening his mouth again and wake his wife's anger again.

"I don't know Uncle Ned, it's not for me to judge, I hope to be a good leader in the company, but I can't say if I'm ready, I hoped he would stay longer."

"My dear, you already finished your graduation, you have been working at the company for a while and you finished your training too, I taught you everything I could teach, but there are things that we only learn with practice, you already take care of most of the things for me in the company, and you will still have your uncles and brothers to help you. I know you have some ideas for the company. New blood, a mind full of new ideas... maybe that’s what our empire needs to prosper more" Robert takes some wine and clears his throat. "I also want to enjoy more time with the younger children before they grow up too much and leave the house too, and then spoil my grandchildren when you decide to give them to me"

"Stop drama Robert, you talk like they’re never coming home"

"You are a father too, Ned, don’t say that you don't miss your babies?"

"Does anyone else besides Mya work at the company?" Ned asks the Baratheon kids to change the subject.

"For now just me and Mya"

"Which area you work in Bella?"

"Graphic design, Gen is finishing architecture, Edric accounting and Shireen started civil engineering this year" Mya replies.

"They will work for the company, I assume"

"We intend" Gendry, Edric and Shireen respond at the same time. Ned smiles

"Gendry and Bella will take over Stag Construction when they graduate and, Shireen will join them when the time comes too" comments Mya.

"This is good" Ned praises.

"What about you, Jon, are you prepared to take over Direwolf Corp?" Robert asks the older Stark.

"I’m not taking over the company, I abdicated to Robb"

"But why boy?" Robert asks curiously.

"First, because Dad assumed control when Uncle Brandon died, and Robb is his son so ideally Dad would stay in control until Robb was ready to take over, but when Robb was born, he was registered as Eddard Stark's son not Brandon’s which legally puts me ahead of him in the inheritance line, me being older, so it was the right thing to do. And sec-

"And second" Ygritte cuts "Jon has a free spirit, he would prefer run wild with the wolves than to be stuck in an office, if the way he conducts his projects or the teams on the field is something to went by, I'm sure that he would be a great leader, but he wouldn't be in his element, you know”

"Wolves? This is so cool! What do you do?" One of the twins asks, gods it is impossible to tell.

"I’m a wildlife biologist, I work in Winterfell and Hardhome’s reserves, Ygritte works there as well, that's how we met. She is a geologist"

"That’s incredible, what about the others, what you work or intend to work with? You start." Mya asks looking at Theon sitting in front of her.

"I did international relations with a minor in business and help my sister, Asha, with the family business, we own a cruise travel company"

"Roslin?"

"I'm a chef, and I have my own restaurant, The Queen Wolf," she replies.

"But she was forbidden to stay close to sharp objects during pregnancy, as well as driving. She is a danger to people. So she only cooks at home, and only runs the risk of killing me or Rickon." Robb adds. "And now you too"

The Baratheons open their eyes wide and look in fear at Roslin who smiles sweetly at them. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that on Christmas, especially with you, If I were to kill someone it would be Robb, it was him who got me pregnant after all"

"Sansa is doing psychology, she told me earlier" Sansa nods to confirm Bella and they move on with the subject "And my newest sister-in-law studies what?"

_'Sister-in-law, it doesn’t sound so bad'_ "Marine Biology" replies Arya.

"Out of sheer stubbornness, she is also passionate about wildlife, but according to her, you can't have two wildlife biologists in the family." Jon rolls his eyes.

"I prefer it that way. That way there will be no one else for people to compare me with, but... so little is known about marine life, such an important ecosystem, each search would be like an adventure in the unknown." Says Arya. "But I could have done wildlife biology if I wanted to, but when I went to Braavos to finish school and my fencing program, some friends took me for a dive and I fell in love with the marine life and the mysteries of the sea. So when came the time to go to college, I knew I would do marine biology "

"A fencer and a future biologist? Who knew my goof little brother would be so lucky" Bella jokes.

“You are the goof one. You're just jealous that you don't have anyone" Gendry shows his tongue to his sister and she gives it back.

"Apologize you two! And don’t say that in front of your brothers" Robert commands.

"Sorry. I love you" the two respond and Robert nods in satisfaction. Arya likes to see this relaxed side of Gendry.

"I want to be a vet," Tommen says, taking the attention away from his siblins. "Gods, have you ever imagined going to work one day and discover a new specie?"

"I would have a heart attack" Arya answers laughing

Arya was distracted talking and didn't even notice how Gendry kept looking at her, or how Robert and Ned watched proudly, not even Edric whispering to Bran and Meera "He's head over heels for her"

"And do you already have any idea what you want to do?" Bella asks Bran and Rickon

"I'm thinking about history, I'm still not completely sure, but, history"

"I-" Rickon clears his throat "I'm working as a photographer for the school paper"

"Photography then?"

"Maybe, I like cinematography too, maybe journalism, I'm not sure"

"You still have time, love," Shireen replies, stroking his hand under the table and they both laugh.

"I'm a princess!" Barra suddenly declares. "Daddy always says I'm a princess, Gen, Ed, Ric, Ry also say"

"That's because it's true, dear little sister. You are our little princess" Mya declares and Barra smiles a huge smile at her sister. She's so cute, Arya is in love with Gendry's little sister.

The rest of the night passes between laughter and stories, but soon it is time to sleep and everyone retreats to their rooms. Gendry enters first and Arya closes the door behind her as she watches him sit on the bed with a groan to remove his shoes, she approaches cautiously "Are you okay?"

"Yes, just too tired"

"Are you sure?"

"I-" Gendry looks up from his shoes and sees her fidgeting with her nails. "Hey, what is love?" he asks, opening his arms gently so she can settle on his lap.

"It’s... that you've been so quiet all night and I know my family can be overwhelming, and we-"

"Hey, hey, hey, it's okay, I’m okay Arry, it's not like I'm the most communicative and social person, right?"

She snorts and straddles him, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his woody scent. "Yeah, I don't think so"

"Stop worrying too much, so far everything has been great, and I like your father"

"You do?" she asks raising her head and looking him in the eye.

"After that exposure early of our sex life, he didn't try to kill me, he didn't even mention it, damn, I could say I love him"

"Dramatic" Arya rolls her eyes, but is clearly smiling.

"I love you silly" he kisses her nose.

"I love you too. Come on, let's get ready for bed, I'll be the big spoon”

"As you wish, my lady”

***


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Gendry wakes up with Arya in his arms, he will never tire of wake up like that, ever. 

“Arry, wake up babe” he whispers in her ear, she moves and murmurs a 'fuck you' to him. "With pleasure". 

Gendry begins to kiss her neck and run his hands over her thighs and belly, until he reaches her breasts and knead them running his thumbs over her nipples making them peak, he sucks her pulse point at the same time drawing a needy moan from Arya. 

“Shh! You have to be quiet love; our families are just a few doors away” still whispering he admonishes her stopping his ministrations. 

“I said fuck you, not fuck me.” 

“Complaining?” 

“Absolutely not” she replies dragging him for a desperate kiss, and Gendry returns to touch her, his hand going down where she wants him the most, before he can reach his destination the door burst open and his little sister enters the room jumping on the bed taking them by surprise. 

“Gen, Gen get up! We gonna make cookies!” The little one says loudly while still jumping on him. He looks to Arya and she’s laughing, why she's laughing? A few more minutes and Barra would have caught them fucking and Gendry would traumatize his little sister, his father would geld him for it, and his siblings would never let him forget. 

"Okay, okay Barra. We're getting up," he mumbles, “Get out so we can change and we’ll meet you downstairs” 

"Are you sure? Aren't you going back to sleep?" 

“Yeah, I’m sure” he replies, his sister squints at him, "I promise, now go please" 

“Alright, if you not there in ten minutes, I’ll be back” Barra say seriously. 

Gods! Why all his sisters have to be so stubborn and scary, couldn't they have given him angels as sisters? Barra will be worse than Mya, Bella, Myrcella and Freya combined! 

“She has you wrapped around her little finger” Arya says playful smiling at him "I thought you were like this only with me, but it's worse with her" 

“In my defense, she has everyone wrapped around her fingers, you have to see my dad” Gendry snorts "If she asks for a dragon, he might be able to relive one for her" 

“She’s cute, I like her, your whole family actually they’re nice” 

“Yeah, I think so, they drive me crazy, but I love them more than anything.” 

“Family is just like this” 

“You’re right, now let’s go m’lady, before my four years old sister come back here and drag us by the ears” 

They brush their teeth and head downstairs in their pajamas. Both Arya and Gendry laugh at each other's pajamas. When they meet everyone in the kitchen, they realize that the two families have a tradition of wearing matching Christmas pajamas, the Starks are all dressed in red pajamas patterned with wolves, snowflakes and ginger man. The Baratheons with navy blue pajamas with deer's, reindeer and candy canes. 

Everyone is having a good laugh about it, and soon they start having breakfast, once everyone is on a full stomach, they start preparing the desserts, it’s a really great thing that the Stark’s kitchen is huge, with three counters, and plenty of space for everyone to fit there. Sansa and Rickon are making the cookie doughs while Tommen, Freya Barra, Edric and the twins cut the cookies and decorate after baking, meanwhile Roslin, Arya, Jeyne, Shireen, Mya and Bella make the cakes, pies and cheesecakes. Theon, Ned and Robert are doing eggnog and some drinks, Robb, Gendry and Jon do the dirty dishes. Catelyn and the others are in the living room with hot spiced wine. 

At some point while they were confectioning, Benjen and his girlfriend Dacey arrive and everyone stopped to greet them. "You were right Stark uncles are really hot" Bella whispers to Roslin. 

"I know, Benjen is hunk of man." 

"I'm right here, and I can hear everything you saying, Roslin," growls Robb. 

"Yes, I know you can hear me" 

"AND?" 

"Your uncles are hot and Benjen is a hunk of man" Roslin replies without stopping stirring the apple pie filling. 

"You are unbelievable" Robb says to his wife. 

"But you still love me," she says, hugging and kissing her husband. "Don't worry love, you're more beautiful than them and it's you that I love" 

"Good" 

And then they go back to work, with each one focused on their task the silence settles in the kitchen. “Hey" Rickon whispers to Roslin 

"Hmm?" 

"Don't you think it's too quiet? What about spreading some Christmas spirit?" 

"What is on your mind?" Rickon takes the bowl from her hand placing it on the counter and pulls her into the center of the kitchen. 

"Read?" 

"I don’t even know what’s happening" 

_**"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"**_ Rickon starts singing the first verse and dancing a choreography she knows very well. 

_**"Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring"**_ Roslin sings along. 

_**"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun**_

_**Now the jingle hop has begun**_

_**Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock"**_

Jon leaves the dishes he was drying and pulls Theon to join the Mean Girls choreography, while Arya and Sansa pull Mya and Bella, Ygritte is very busy laughing at Jon, while Bran films everything. Willas and Gendry never taking their eyes off their she wolves. 

_**"Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time**_

_**Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square**_

_**In the frosty air."**_

Rickon grabs Shireen by the waist "C'mon on, you know the choreography." 

And to everyone's surprise Edric also joins, Edric all serious, elegant and proper Edric, leaving the others so shocked that they stop singing, to observe and confirm that what they seeing is not a trick. 

_**"What a bright time, it's the right time**_

_**To rock the ni-"**_ He realizes he's singing alone and stops. "What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?" 

"You? Dancing and singing Jingle bell rock?" Bella asks smiling. 

"I knew the choreography, you and Mya forced me and Gendry to watch Mean Girls so many times, I learned" He shrugs and goes back to decorating the cookies as if nothing has happened. 

"I could have expected that even from Gen, but I never imagined that I would see Ed dancing Jingle bell rock in the middle of the kitchen" Ryan comments out loud and Edric throws icing at him. 

"Don't call me Ed" 

"Sure" Ryan responds collecting the icing on his cheek and throwing it back "...Ed" 

"Eddie..." 

"Eddie bear” 

"Eddie teddy" 

"Ned Ed bear..." 

"Enough, all of you! I'll start with your nicknames too, and we’ll to see if you guys like it" Edric scolds his siblings. 

"Alright little brother, we will stop" says Mya wiping the icing off her brother's face. 

"Good" 

"You guys sing really well" Freya says to Rickon and Roslin. 

"Thank you. Roslin always liked it, and presented it to me as a way of venting my feelings rather than getting into fights, that and baking too" replies Rickon. 

"That's true I always liked it; it was a good way to distract myself from my horrible family" Roslin says with a sad look. 

The rest of the morning passes with them making cookies and desserts, everyone talking, singing and having fun together. When they finish and the kitchen is clean and tidy, Catelyn comes to make lunch expelling everyone to the living room. 

"Oh, oh, it's mommy!" Mya shouts to Bella, Gendry and Edric join her. 

"Hi mommy!" they say in unison when the mother's face appears in the video call. 

"Of course we are, you taught us well, have more faith in your children woman!" everyone agrees with Edric's words and shakes their heads. 

"I know the kids I have Edric, so you better be really behaving, I'm going to ask your dad" their mother replies. 

"Gendry is dating Uncle Ned's daughter!" Bella screams trying to change the subject. 

"Bella!" 

"What?! Weren't you going to tell her?" His sister asks defensively. "What a shame Gen, what a shame" 

"It’s obvious I was going to tell Mom, Bella. But you can’t shut your big mouth for once in your life!" 

"I did you a favor! We all know that you would wait as long as possible to tell her. Look how long it took you to tell us that you were seeing someone" Gendry looks at his siblings and finds everyone looking at him, like they were challenging him to say otherwise. Damn it, they know him too well. 

"I was going to tell her when she came back, personally" he was going. Of course he would tell his mother that he is dating, he was just going to wait to do it in person, then introduce Arya to her. But it seems that things are not going to be as he expected. As always. 

"That's great, love. I'm happy for you, she must be a special girl to win your heart" Alyssa reassures her son. "What's her name?" 

"It's Arya! And she's beautiful Aunt Aly!" Barra enters the conversation answering the question before Gendry gets the chance. 

"Barra!" 

Gendry goes to Arya and takes her hand to introduce her to his mother. 

"Sorry about that, that's not exactly how I imagined introducing you to my mother" he says frowning. 

"I don't think it came out like either of us wanted to introduce the other to our families," Arya replies. Yeah, it sure didn't go as planned. 

"Mom, this is Arya Stark, my girlfriend" Gendry takes the iPod from Mya's hand and introduces them both. 

"Hi Mrs. Waters it's a pleasure to meet you" Arya says nervously, she wants Gendry's mother to like her. 

"Hi dear, the pleasure is mine. Barra is right, you are beautiful" his mother smiles and praises Arya. Everything's going great. 

"Thank you. You are also very beautiful" and it is true Alyssa Waters is a beautiful woman with blond hair and brown eyes. The Baratheon blood apparently dominated the Baratheon children, since they have nothing of the mother. 

"Thank you dear. I can't wait to get to know each other in person and have more time to talk. Gendry love, I have to hang up, I'll try to call tomorrow" Alyssa tells her son and Gendry goes back to his siblings. 

"Ok" 

"Merry Christmas my loves! Send a merry Christmas to the rest of the family and the Starks for me. I hope you have fun up north; I'll see you guys when I get back. I love you!" 

"I love you! Merry Christmas!" They say. 

“Merry Christmas to Aeron" Mya says. 

"I will pass the message, bye my loves take care of each other" 

"Bye Mom" 

"Your mom seems nice" Arya says coming to sit near Gendry. 

"She's wonderful! I love Alyssa, going to Storm's End is awesome. She's an amazing mother and she's never been mean to us, she's always treated us like we're her kids too," Myrcella says and all the other Baratheons agree. 

"What the hell! Is today the day for everyone to answer for me?!" Gendry exclaims exasperated, his brothers roll their eyes. 

"Stop the drama Gen" 

"I'm not being dramatic Edric" 

"How are your mother?" Ned asks. 

"She’s doing great. She's on a cruise with new boyfriend Aeron, she'll be back after the new year" Bella responds and Robert makes a sound between a growl and a moan of disgust. 

"You stop it now" Mya warns her father. 

"What? I didn't say anything!" 

"That sound there, like you're angry and disgusted every time one of us says Aaron’s name" 

"I don't like him. I don't even know what your mother saw in him" Robert replies upset. 

"Aeron is cool, you are jealous. If you still love her, show her that you are no longer the irresponsible drunk you were before" says Mya to her father. 

"Which side are you on?!" 

"On the side where you're both happy, whether it's together or separated, it's up to you. We love you and we want you happy, the rest of it you will have to work out on your own. So, stop the jealousy and show Mom that you love her, show all the Baratheon charm you've passed on to all of us." 

Mya scolds her father and her siblings agree. 

"You know I always loved your mother; she was the one who wanted to get divorced, she had her reasons, I know. And then I got involved with that bi- demonic blonde and she pushed me away even more" says Robert crestfallen. 

"Then show her daddy, Alyssa is not my mom she will hear you, and if she still feels something for you, she will forgive you" Myrcella encourages. 

Robert nods, several thoughts running through his head. 

They talk until Catelyn comes back saying that lunch is ready, so everyone heads to the dining room to eat, and they plan to play hockey later. 

*** 

"I'll get you some ice" 

"No, please no more ice" 

"On second thought, a hot shower is better" 

"What happened?" Catelyn asks when Arya and Gendry appear in the living room with their siblings behind them going up to their rooms. 

"Happened that I date a Southerner who skates very well, surprisingly, but not enough to keep his ass off the ground for more than 5 minutes playing with us" 

"Have you seen yourself playing? You guys are brutal" 

Arya rolls her eyes "Don't be such a baby, let's get these wet clothes off, maybe a hot shower will improve your mood and pain" 

"Don't get too distracted in the bath, I still need help preparing dinner" 

"I can't promise anything” Arya winks at Catelyn 

*** 

"-Then auntie Sansa taught Freya how to skate and Aunt Roslin and Bran made a snowman with me" 

"It seems to have been a lot of fun dear" 

"Awn... she called me auntie" Sansa says pressing a hand against her chest. 

"Wait for this kid here to be born and you'll to have a real nephew or niece and then you will have to compete for the post of favorite aunt with Arya" Roslin jokes 

“Huff” 

"Apparently Barra has already reported on the afternoon at the lake" 

"Just the short version" Robert takes a seat next to Mya, everyone was already sitting waiting for him to return with Barra, who went to wash her hands "I still want to hear from you all how was your day" 

“First let's pray in thanks and then we can serve ourselves and talk” Catelyn says holding out her hands for everyone to join the prayer chain, Ned, Benjen, Dacey, Jon, Arya, Bran, Rickon, Ygritte and Meera don't follow the faith of the seven, but they also hold hands, unlike the others, they do not lower their heads and close their eyes, but remain holding hands in silence out of respect for others. Catelyn made a point of teaching her children about the seven, but also made it clear that it was their choice whether or not to follow religion. 

"We come before the seven to thank for another year of life, for our achievements during this year, for the bountiful table and the opportunity to share this day with our family and friends, the seven bless our food, our family and our spirit." 

After the prayer, everyone promptly began to help themselves, the table was indeed full, the Starks' supper had a wide variety of dishes, roast turkey, mashed potatoes, cranberry sauce, sprouts, sweet potato casserole pea salad, pumpkin gnocchi, french toast and of course the desserts they backed earlier. 

"So, how was it at the lake?" Ned asks cutting the turkey. 

“The view of the lake is beautiful; Gods I swear that place is magical” Freya responds with enchantment in her voice “The cabin with the pier at the edge of the forest looks straight out of a fairytale" 

"You have to see the photos Rick took in the spring, it was beautiful" Shireen tells Freya and looks at Rickon who starts looking for the photos in the cell gallery. 

"Here" he says passing his cell phone 

“Wow...” 

The view seems really magical, the lake is a few kilometers from the Stark mansion, it is surrounded by mountains covered with snow even in summer, at the base of the mountains there is a pine forest on one side of the lake, on the other a waterfall runs between the mountains, that only appear during summer and spring, at the edge of the forest there is the cabin that belongs to the Starks, and the wooden pier that connects the path to the cabin to the lake. In the picture you can see the cabin surrounded by colors, the colors of the most diverse flowers that bloom during the spring, the view is breathtaking. 

"You're really good at photography, that's beautiful" 

"Uh, thank you" 

"As Barra was saying, she was playing in the snow with Roslin and Bran, Sansa was teaching Freya how to skate and the rest of us were playing hockey, or trying at least." Shireen speaks by diverting attention from her boyfriend who was blushing with the compliment. 

"It was a friendly game" Robb adds 

"Friendly?! Do you call that friendly?” Bella asks indignantly "That was brutal, it felt more like a mass attack than a game" 

"That's true, I've been knocked down at least five times" Edric agrees with Bella 

“Five? I think I spent more time on the floor than in the game” Gendry complains putting his hand on his lower back that was sore from the falls. 

"It's part of the game" Jon shrugs and Robb shakes his head agreeing 

"They'll never admit it, but it's obvious they were tagging you, and I'm pretty sure it was because of yesterday's conversation" Willas whispers to Gendry over Arya's shoulder that was sitting between them. 

"Yeah, I suspected that" 

"Idiots" Arya and Sansa whisper in unison. 

"Something in me says it was purposeful" Ned says berating Robb and Jon, oblivious to the conversation between the other four. 

"Something in me agrees with something in you" Robert responds gaining laughter around the table. 

"Jon, I've already told you that you don't have to be so overprotective of your sister" Benjen warns 

"But she's my favorite little sister! Sorry Sans" 

"Nothing that none of us already knew" Sansa dismisses 

"Especially! You don't want your sister to resent you for not letting her live her own life, do you?" Benjen reiterates. 

"No" Jon frowns and looks down pouting. 

No matter how many teachings Ned gives him, warnings or advice, regardless, Jon always seeks Benjen's opinion and his advice too, he never makes a decision without first consulting both. 

"Gods bless you, thanks uncle Ben" 

"Anytime little wolf" 

Ned, Catelyn, Ygritte and Gendry let out a sigh of relief. 

_'Now all that remains is to get Robb to stop picking on him, but hopefully he got the message'_

"uh, uh!" Barra interrupts by jumping on the chair and pulling Robert's sleeve. 

"What is it dear?" Robert asks the agitated daughter beside him. 

"We made a snowball battle!" 

"True? And who won?" 

"Hard to say" Ryan replies "It started by accident, we were going back to the snowmobiles I tried to hit Rickard but he crouched and ended up hitting Ygritte, suddenly there was snowball coming from everywhere" 

“Someone hit me right in the nose, whoever it was, congratulations on the aim” 

"Thank you Theon, but it was Bran who asked" Meera replies and Bran just smiles sweetly.

"Your little sh-" Theon quickly looks at Barra and cuts himself before finishing the phrase "huff, still, perfect aim Meera" 

“Years of archery” 

“Why am I just hearing about it now?” 

"No one ever asked" She shrugs 

"We have to make a competition" 

"I'm in!" Arya and Ygritte respond promptly. 

"I'll add that to the planning," Robb says more to himself than to others. 

"Speaking of planning, what's the schedule for tomorrow afternoon?" Edric asks genuinely curious. 

"I hope you brought swimwear" 

"Bathing suit? Why? We are in the middle of winter in a place surrounded by snow" 

"We’ll go to the hot springs" 

"Glad I brought" Bella says 

“Yeah” 

“Me too” 

"Same" The Baratheon brothers also claim. 

"Did I Mya?" Barra asks her big sister 

“Yeah, I packed your lilac swimsuit” 

“Even Barra?! Was I the only one who didn't bring one?!” 

"Only you Eddie Teddy" Freya responds with a sly smile bringing the fork to her mouth. 

*** 

After dinner everyone heads to the TV room to watch The Grinch, drink hot chocolate and eat more cookies and desserts, enjoy each other's company and relax after the busy day everyone had. Arya sits with Gendry, Jon, Ygritte, Rickon and Shireen on one of the couches. Roslin, Robb, Theon, Jeyne, Sansa and Willas are in another. Mya, Bella, Edric, Freya, Myrcella, Tommen in the third. 

Catelyn is tucked against Ned in one big armchair and Robert in another, the twins Ryan and Rickard are on the floor on the fluffy, furry carpet with blankets and pillows along with Barra. Her uncles are scattered around the room, everyone finding a cozy corner to sit and enjoy the family time. 

The film begins and everyone is watching the TV, but Arya is watching everyone there, she can't help but notice how, although many there are not fully acquainted, they are all relaxed, happy and at ease with each other's presence, as if the Baratheons and Starks were meant to be. It seemed natural, as if they all were really one big happy family. She likes it, she always liked having her family close and the fact that her family is big., she jokes and complains about how numerous they are, but deep down she loves it, those are the favorite parts of the year for her, when everyone meets and celebrates, plays, has fun and spends time together. Contrary to what she initially thought, the Baratheons didn't make it weird, no, on the contrary, they fitted like a glove, as if they were always there for the celebrations, were part of the family. 

And in a way she thinks they are, her father and Robert love each other as brothers. She and Gendry are together, she loves him and is so happy to know that he fits into her life and she fits into his. Before when Robert was with Cersei, when their families met, it wasn't like this, Cersei was mean, ignorant and snobby, Joffrey was even worse, always feeling superior to everyone, while Myrcella and Tommen were so shy they barely spoke. But now, Arya feels like she really knows the Baratheons. And it's good, a good feeling. 

"Guys, doesn't Grinch resemble someone we know?" Mya comments during the film. 

Her brothers start laughing and turn their gaze to Gendry. 

"Wha- hey! It's not that I don't like Christmas, I'm just an introvert, I don't see the need for a huge party with a lot of people, or anyone other than family and friends." 

Mya snorts "I think you don't really like people in general" 

"Yeah ... mostly you" Gendry says, making everyone laugh 

"How come you're dating one of the most outgoing and social people I know?" Meera asks. 

"It turns out she also shares my hatred for these arrogant people, who only care about social status." 

"Yep, and he's really hot" Arya responds without taking her eyes off the film or her head off his shoulder. Nobody disputes what Arya says because... well, it's true. 

Sometime during the film, Barra climbs onto Gendry's lap and lies on top of him, falling asleep soon. Gendry holds his sister and strokes her back, occasionally removing a lock of hair from her face and kissing the crown of her head. Arya's heart swelled ten times its size when she saw him being so delicate and caring. He was always gentle and loving to her, so much that she thought it was impossible for him to be more, but when she saw him with Barra she saw that it was indeed possible. 

He's going to be a great dad. 

_"Is that how it's going to be with our kids?”_

_“What? Where did that thought come from?”_

She doesn't know, but now it’s there, and she can't erase the image in her head, of Gendry with a little boy or a little girl, with black hair and blue eyes, just like him and Barra, sleeping on his chest and him kissing its head, and she would be there watching them both with her heart bursting with love for her husband and son. 

She comes out of her stupor and takes a deep breath; it is a beautiful image and she hopes that one day it will come true. But for now, she will enjoy the moment, and the moment is Gendry and his family. 

When the movie ends, Robert gets up and tries to get Barra off Gendry's lap. 

"No! I want to sleep with Gen," the little girl mumbles sleepily. 

"Baby, you sleep with Daddy remember? Gen sleeps with Arya", Robert tries again to take Barra from her brother. 

"No, I want Gendry. He doesn't sleep with me anymore" clinging even more to her brother, Barra doesn't give up on her iron grip. 

"It's okay, she can sleep with us." Arya says and Gendry smiles at her. 

"Then let's go! Let's put this little doe to sleep. Tomorrow we will have a busy day and Santa has yet to deliver our gifts" Gendry tells Barra and winks at her. 

"We can't forget the cookies for Santa!" Barra screams awake now. "And the milk!" 

"All right, let's help me get some in the kitchen," Roslin says and takes Barra. 

"Arry, are you sure? If you want she can sleep with Daddy," Gendry says pulling her in for a hug. 

"It's okay, besides, I think if I refused, she'd drag you along to sleep with your father and her," Arya jokes. 

"Oh she would definitely do it, and you would end up sleeping alone tonight, milady" with a playful smile Gendry teases her. 

"Does that mean you would actually sleep with your father and your little sister instead of me?" She asks with false offense. 

"Of course. I'd have to put up with my dad's snoring, but what can I do? I can't say no to Barra" he replies earnestly. 

“Wow and me here thinking that I would be the only one with that power over you” 

"What can I say, milady? My heart already belonged to my princess Barra. Don't try to take me from her, she can be very cruel, and I would not wish anything bad for my lady" Gendry jokes, smiling at her. 

"I wouldn't dream of doing that, I'm not a Gen monster, Barra can have her favorite brother" the other Baratheon brothers huff at that. 

"You're just jealous" 

"I'm back! We can go to sleep and then Santa can come and leave the gifts!" Barra comes back, thus preventing her brothers from starting to fight over who is her favorite brother. "Come on! If we stay here he won't come" 

With that everyone wishes good night and goes to their rooms. Arya and Gendry help Barra with her pajamas and then put on their own and climb on the bed, with Barra between them. The little girl clings to them all night and despite everything Arya smiles at the image that the three make. 

*** 

Gendry wakes in the morning to his own surprise, spontaneously, without shouting or Barra jump- 

_Barra!_ He doesn't feel her in his arms and then opens his eyes to face the ceiling, then turns his head to the right only to be surprised for the second time that morning. 

Arya is sleeping on her side, wrapping Barra in her arms, her chin resting gently on Barra's head, who sleeps peacefully holding Arya's hand. 

His girls, his princess and his lady, seeing them like this together with an expression so calm and content makes his heart warm and he cannot help thinking if someday in the future he will wake up with a similar scene, but a Baratheon-Stark baby instead of Barra. 

_“Don't be an idiot, you don't even know if Arya wants children, by the gods you're not even engaged”_

Watching his girls he can see what woke him, they stole the covers, he laughs softly and gets closer, wrapping them in his arms and adjusting the covers on them, Gendry kisses the tip of Arya's nose, who wrinkles in her sleep and buries her face in Barra's hair, he does the same with Barra who starts to stretch and opens her eyes. 

_“Shit, there goes my chance to sleep some more”_

Barra looks at him, and he puts his finger in front of his lips asking her to remain silent. 

"Shh, Arya's still asleep, we don't want to wake her, do we?" 

"No, but... and gifts?" Barra whispers back. 

"I went to get water and saw that they are already under the tree" 

"We should open them" 

"What do you say, we get some more sleep and we open them when we wake up? I'm sure the presents will still be there in a few hours." 

Barra pout and does her best big eyes. 

_“Not this time princess”_

"Look... it's still 6: 23 in the morning, it's too early to wake up, Arya is still asleep you see? she's tired and I bet the others are too, don't you think they deserve to sleep a little more?" 

"I think so" She replies in a small, disheartening voice. 

"I think you would even get extra points with Santa for being a good girl and letting everyone sleep until later on Christmas." 

"Really?!” 

"Mhmm" 

"All right" and with that she snugs between them again and closes her eyes. She doesn't need to know that actually, he's the one who's dying to sleep late and not Arya, but what she doesn't know doesn't hurt right? 

*** 

A few hours later Gendry wakes up to the felling of someone caressing the crease between his eyebrows, still with his eyes closed he smiles, her touch is unmistakable. 

"What time is it love?" 

"A little over 9:30" 

"Has anyone else wokeup?" 

"I heard our parents downstairs, maybe someone else, I'm not sure." 

"I think we should wake up the little monster." 

"Wasn't she your princess? I'm surprised she's still asleep, and didn't wake up the whole house at sunrise." 

"She woke up very early, but I convinced her to stay in bed a little longer" 

"I'm very grateful for that" 

"You're welcome m'lady" 

"Stupid. You should wake her” 

"Ah yes, sure" He smooths the hair away from Barra's face and strokes her hair while talking calmly to her. "Good morning little doe, it's time to wake up" Barra begins to stretch and Gendry keeps talking softly to her while she wakes up completely, Arya can just admire this brotherly side of him with a silly smile on her face. "We have to get up for coffee and open the presents" 

"Can we now?" 

"we can, why don't you wake up the others while we brush our teeth hmm?" 

"Yea!" With that she jumps out of bed and runs to the door, but before leaving she turns "Good morning Arya" and runs away without waiting for an answer. 

"Good morning" Arya responds to the wind. 

Gendry pulls Arya into a kiss, but they are interrupted by Barra's screams in the hallway. **"It's Christmas!"** They laugh and Gendry gives her a peck "Merry Christmas Arry" 

"Merry Christmas, Gen" 

They continue to exchange kisses until they decide to get up before Barra comes back to call them. Down the stairs they are greeted with the scene of their family members ready to devour the brunch. 

"I can't believe you managed to get Barra to stay in bed until later" Bella comments as he fills two cups of coffee for him and Arya. 

"Perks of being the favorite brother." Gendry shrugs with a sly smile. 

"You're not the favorite, she's just being nice because she misses you, right Barra?" 

"No, but I miss you" 

"I miss you very much too. I promise I will try to visit more" 

"Guys, you should convince yourselves that he's the favorite, the sooner you accept the better" 

"Speaking from experience Robb?" 

"Unfortunately, yes, I always wanted to be Arya's favorite but she prefers Jon, at least I'm Sansa's favorite" 

"No, it's Arya" 

"Traitor! Rickon?" 

"Sorry, it's Jon" 

"It's not possible! Bran?" 

"Arya" 

"Theon, we're best friends, it's not possible that I'm not your favorite" 

"Sorry bro, but it's Rickon's spot.” 

"I... I just can't believe it." 

"Just accept Robb, the sooner the better" Rickon responds by toasting his mug with Theon's. 

*** 

Once everyone was satisfied they go to the living room, Barra, Freya, the twins and Rickon are in charge of separating the presents that are under the huge Christmas tree by sender. 

It is decided that each person will distribute all his gifts at a time, Robbert begins and Barra is the first to open the gift she receives from her father, a gold chain with the pendant being a deer head with small flowers carved into its horns, two sapphire eyes as blue as the little girl's eyes. A beautiful and delicate gift showing her lineage and family traits. Her sisters and cousin receive similar necklaces, while Gendry and his brothers receive deer shaped cufflinks with small sapphires. 

By the courtesy laws of the house the guests starts and then the hosts, after Ned and Catelyn give everyone gifts it’s Robb's turn and then Roslin, Robb waits for Roslin to give her gifts and everyone to open, Ned was drooling over the beautiful journal with leather cover and the personalized fountain pen Roslin gave him when Robb intervened. 

"We have one more gift for you." He says looking directly at his family. 

"We want you to open at the same time okay." Roslin completes delivering beautiful white painted wooden boxes to the Starks near her, with gray direwolves carved around them and blue winter roses. 

"Why all this suspense? Why not open it now?" Arya asks pretending to pout. 

Robb chuckles "It's going to be worth the wait, I promise." 

"Ready? One ... two ... three!" When Arya opens the box she sees that inside there’s a wolf plush with the same coloring of her dog Nymeria, gray and white. A keychain with the name Bethany, and a letter. Opening the letter she reads: 

_Dear Aunt Arya._

_You don't know me yet, but you will soon. I would like to introduce myself._

_I'm Bethany Lyarra Stark, your niece._

_I can't wait to meet and then you can teach me how to fight and be as tough as you are_

_With love:_

_Bethany Lyarra Stark._

"Oh my gods!" There's Sansa's cry. "It's a girl! I can't believe it!" 

"Do you want us to be the godparents?". Jon asks amazed. Their parents are thrilled and mother is crying. 

"Yes it's a girl, and yes Jon we want you and Ygritte to be the godparents." Robb replies. 

Their mother gets up and pulls Roslin and Robb into a hug, Roslin is crying with emotion and Robb wears a big proud smile on his face. 

If someone were paying attention, they would have noticed Edmure's sad and resolute look as if knowing the sex of the baby did make everything more real, as if that was the last thing he needed to finally admit to himself that there was nothing left between him and Roslin. 

"I'm so happy for you, dear," Catelyn says, wiping her eyes after the commotion of hugs and congratulations has subsided, "Let's go on before I cry again." 

The next ones being Sansa and Willas who were close to Robb, Sansa went to the tree and dragged a whole pile of presents to the center of the room to start distributing when Willas interrupts excitedly. 

"So that's what you meant by "It's Christmas Willas" at the airport!" 

"And you just got it now?" Willas pouted and sank back on the couch. 

"Honey, don't be hard on your man” “- at Christmas, wait until tomorrow at least" Ned adds after seeing Willas cast a smug look at Sansa, that shouted 'see?!' 

"Of course Daddy" Sansa responds sweetly and returns to the task at hand, Gendry opens his present and frowns in confusion. 

"What is this Gen? Is there a problem?" Arya asks watching him. 

"Well ..." he places the box on his lap and takes out a beautiful black knit sweater, which would undoubtedly make his eyes stand out, and then lifts a box of chamomile tea up to his face. "I don't think I understood" 

"Now that you are dating Arya you will need patience, but patience and Arya are two things that don't coexist, tea is for you to relax after having to deal with her." 

"He'll probably need something stronger, a bottle of whiskey maybe" Arya herself replies casually. 

"Damn, I should have thought that, it was it a great gift option, maybe on your birthday, you like tequila?" Bran asks Gendry. 

"Okay enough, I think everyone already understood that I'm a handful. Come on Jon, it's your turn." 

"I don't recommend mixing alcohol and relationship, it usually doesn't end well" Jon says focused on his task. 

Rickon is the first to open the gift he received from Jon, when he sees what he got he lets out a happy cry and jumps on his brother. Which almost makes the two of them fall, despite being only 16 years old Rickon is tall and muscular, taller than Robb and Jon. 

"Alright, alright. You're welcome, your wild wolf, now come down, you're not as light as when you were five" Jon complains to his brother. 

"You're getting old and weak, brother.” jokes Rickon. 

"I'm not! I'm young and strong! You're the one who weighs more than a mammoth" 

"In your dreams, old man" 

Before Jon can answer Bran interrupts him. 

"What could happen badly mixing alcohol and relationship? It's not like you're driving after you got wasted" 

"You get married in a village chapel, with only your friends as witnesses, completely intoxicated and your fiancée threatening your best friend, more drunk than you to make the wedding official." 

"What?" 

"You didn't!" 

"You're so dead, idiot" 

Came everyone's reactions. 

"... Jon ?!" Catelyn exclaims in shock. 

"Oh shit!" Jon exclaims, his eyes wide and his hands covering his mouth as if that would makes the words come back like they have never been spoken. 

"Great! Now I'm gonna be a widow, I just don't know if I'll kill you or I let Catelyn go first." Ygritte stare at him. 

"Sometimes you are such an idiot Jonathan, Ygritte is right you know nothing." Arya says with her face in her hands. 

"Wait a minute, you knew Arya?" 

"Yes mom, Tormund made a video call during the" ceremony "and Jon called me next morning complaining about a hangover and that he was pretty sure he went to a wedding the night before" 

"What the hell were you thinking Jonathan?! Catelyn asks shocking everyone by swearing, she never swears. 

"I was drunk mom, we didn't think, it was an accident. Forgive me" Jon pleads. 

"Huff! Does anyone else have anything to say? Something you're hiding from the family? From me? Because if so, it’s better start talking." 

"Uh ..." Theon starts, his head bowed in embarrassment. Jeyne was blushing beside him. 

"What did you do Theon?" Catelyn asks with a deadly glow in the eyes. 

"Nothing bad, mom. I swear" everyone looks at him skeptically. "What ?! All I do is do the wrong thing? I can do the right things, you know?" 

Everyone still stares with skepticism and nods. 

"Oh! My family, my own family does not believe me, trust me, the world is lost! I cannot believe that I was betrayed in such a way by those I love!" Dramatic, word that defines Theon at the moment. In drama Theon is seconds Robb, who is the real drama queen. 

_"Gods my brothers are so idiots."_

"What did you do Theon?" Catelyn asks again. 

"Ooh! You got Jeyne pregnant!" Comes Robb's shocked scream. 

"What?!" 

"No! No, I didn't get anybody pregnant!" Theon screams. "The only one who got someone pregnant here was you Robb" 

"Then what is it?" Sansa asks, the suspense is killing her. 

"We got engaged! We got engaged, all this just for you to say three words, you idiot" Jeyne finally says. 

"You what?! 

"When?" 

"Finally!" 

"When?" 

"When what?" 

"When did you get engaged to Theon?!" Catelyn is getting angrier. 

"Uh ... two weeks now" Theon mumbles sheepishly, scratching his neck. 

"Two weeks ?! When were you planning to tell me huh?" Catelyn asks and turns to cast a look towards Ygritte and Jon and continues without waiting for an answer. "You four, I'm very upset with you for not telling me before. Your engagement is going to be formally announced tonight during the party that will function as an 'engagement party' too, now about you two." She points a threatening finger at Jon and Ygritte. "You'd better choose a date and a good location because you're going to have a real ceremony." 

“But-” 

"No arguments! That's not negotiable" Catelyn interrupts before Jon starts protesting making him shut up promptly. 

"Now listen here all of you! If any of you even imagine running away and getting married in secret, I will kill you" Catelyn says and Arya rolls her eyes. 

"Oh, it's over guys! Mission over, she discovered our plan. Now we can't run away and get married anymore! Sansa and Jon are the only ones who managed to do that and got away with it" Bran jokes in exasperation and everyone laughs. 

"That's not funny Brandon!" 

"But seriously mother? Forbid us to elope?” Rickon retort “not even then we get away from a grandiose wedding as you like, what difference does it make?” 

"It doesn't matter, Rickon! What matters is that you are forbidden, do you understand?" 

“Yes” all of them agree. 

After a few seconds of silence Bran interrupts. "Well, I guess now it's just the three of us" he says pointing to Arya and Rickon. 

"Why don’t we deliver together and let them guess who’s who." Rickon suggests 

"I think it's a great idea" Arya replies and they go to the tree and start sorting the remaining gifts into small piles with the name of each recipient before handing them out, and just like that they go back to acting normally, as if an argument had not just happened, soon everyone was having fun trying to guess who of the three brothers gave what. 

"Wow..." Meera exclaims attracting everyone's attention "I really don't know if it was Bran or Arya, it definitely wasn't Rickon" she talks looking at the contents inside the box in her lap. 

"What is it? Show us!" 

"I don't know if I should" 

"Oh please" Sansa asks curiously. 

"Okay" She took the sexy black lace bodysuit out of the box, holding it by the straps. 

"How are you so sure it wasn't Rickon? He gave Theon a box of condoms and a pair of handcuffs last year" Sansa asks. 

Shireen search his eyes and he just shrugs. 

"He wouldn't get my size right." Meera replies to Sansa. 

"Well, it wasn't me, but I liked it" 

"Of course you liked your idiot" she slaps Bran on the arm. 

“It’s just a payback” Arya says indifferently analyzing her nails. 

"Payback?" Meera suddenly sighs "Because that victoria's secret corset on your birthday, bitch!" She throws a cushion at Arya. 

“Hasn't it been two years already?" 

"There is no right time for Revenge Sansa" Arya replies. 

"I liked it" 

"Shut up Bran" Sansa, Meera and Arya say at the same time. 

"Gods, my kids are a bunch of intense and loving, idiots," Catelyn says, her voice muffled by her hands covering her face. 

"Okay enough" she sighs raising her head. "Since these were the last, I believe we can now prepare for the day." 

"Sorry, I have just one more thing." Gendry takes a box out of his pajama pocket with one hand and takes Arya's left hand with the other. 

"It's just a question, I don't want you to feel pressured to anything, it's completely understandable if you think it's not the time yet" 

At this point the whole family was watching them with expressions of shock and expectation, while Arya looked intently (a little suspiciously too) at Gendry as he put the box in her hand. 

Arya takes her eyes from Gendry's to the box in her hand and opens it carefully, opening it she sighs softly and frowns a little. 

"Are you sure?" She asks Gendry 

“I am” 

The others watched with open mouths, when Arya takes the key ring out of the box with a single key and a silver wolf's head pendant, and holds it in plain sight, they all release their breath in unison at the same time that Arya asks ”But... what about Hot pie” 

"Hot Pie got the pâtissier spot at the Red Keep hotel, and moved to an apartment closer to work" 

"Is he paying for an apartment alone? Gods apartments near Aegon's Hill are expensive." 

“Do you remember Lommy? He came back from the exchange and they will share an apartment.” 

“Ah...” 

“Arry?” 

"I accept!" She finally responds hugging him. 

"What? What you accept?!" Sansa almost screams to her sister. 

"What Sansa is trying to say is that we don't understand what fuck happened here." 

"Rickon language!" Catelyn scolds her youngest son 

"Sorry" 

"So ?! What did he ask?" Sansa asks again. "It wasn't marriage, 'cause who the hell asks someone to marry him without a ring?" 

"No, it wasn't in marriage that he asked me Sansa" 

"Can you spill it right away and tell me! It's killing me." pleads Sansa. 

"He asked me..." 

"Arya!" 

"He asked me to move in together. There happy?" Arya asks her sister only to be bombarded by a sharp scream followed by several others. 

All the girls scream and surround Arya like a bunch of bees buzzing with each other and with her. It's scary. 

"What?! It's not too early for you to move in together?" Ask Jon. 

"Yes, you barely know each other, that can't happen. No. Way." 

Everyone stop yelling and talking and turn to the two older Stark boys. Robb and Jon pulled side by side, their arms crossed on their chests and a determined frown on their faces. 

Ridiculous both of them. 

"What the hell if you guys have anything to say about it!" Arya yells at the two idiots. 

"We do! We have a lot to say about that" Robb responds firmly. 

"We are your brothers, your older brothers" 

"That doesn't mean you have a say over my life or my choices!" Arya's getting angry. If these two think they can tell her what to do, she has a thing or two coming to them to show how wrong they are. 

"Jon" Sansa begins. "You and Ygritte went to live together two months after you met." she says calmly, an eyebrow raised to demonstrate her point. Jon has the decency to blush and lower his head in embarrassment, while Ygritte laughs and whispers "she caught you in this" 

"Robb" Sansa turns to the other older brother. "You and Roslin moved in together after barely six months dating" Robb remains firmer than Jon, but for a short time. He was never a match for the logic or anger of his sisters. None of the Stark boys were. 

"Then you two can’t say anything about my relationship or my choices in it. The same way I've never interfered with yours." Arya tells them. "Not when you Robb dated that shallow gold digger Jeyne Westerling, or when Jon dated Helena Blackwood, even though she was a sour selfish vixen" 

“Ary-” 

"Don't you 'Arya' me, you know it's true, and no, I don't think it's early, even though everything is relatively new for you, we've known each other for a little over a year, however impulsive I may be sometimes, do you really think I would start a relationship with someone I hardly know? If that's what you think, then you haven't paid attention in the past years.” 

It is a fact well known to everyone in the family that Arya, although outgoing and communicative, was always very careful when it came to relationships, at first she did not care much about dating because she never met people compatible with her, but then came Sansa's first boyfriend who was nice, but it didn't last long, and the second that showed a very possessive behavior and then Ned called the girls for a conversation, and for the first time he talked about Lyanna, he didn’t say much, just that she was in an abusive relationship, with a manipulative boyfriend who made her walk away from her own family and they ended up without any form of contact “the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives”, that day the girls left the office with a lesson in healthy relationships and more questions than answers about Lyanna Stark. 

Robb and Jon look away. 

"The only ones who can say something about it are Mom and Dad, but they still can't do anything, it's her decision," Sansa says looking at her parents. 

"The decision is yours, my little wolf, I trust you" Ned smiles at her. 

"It is our duty to be supportive of your choices as long as it doesn't hurt anyone," Catelyn adds. 

"Thank you, Mom, Dad" 

"I can't believe our families will officially join Ned!" Robert exclaims excitedly. 

"Robert, it hasn't come to that, they're moving in together, not getting married... for now" 

"Hahaha, as you said my friend, it's only a matter of time" 

"I can't believe he had balls to ask!" 

"Come on Bella, have a little more faith in me." Gendry responds initiating a session provocations by his siblings. 

In another corner of the room, Ygritte and Roslin are berating Jon and Robb, and the Stark mansion returns to its primary state of cacophony, Sansa watches everything sitting on the arm of Willas' chair. 

"Now that Arya is moving in with Gendry, and we're going to have the whole house at our disposal-" She starts wrapping her arms around Willas's neck. "- Don’t you really want to reconsider that baby proposal?" 

Willas sighs putting his face between his hands "What I've gotten myself into."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here guys! I hope you enjoy the second part hope you have fun reading as much as Gloria and I have fun writing. And forgive us for the delay, everything got out of our control a little bit from the beginning (mostly my fault, I have no control) but we are here and even with a (very) long delay, we did it!
> 
> Comment on your opinions, comments entente and helps us to improve!
> 
> Beta note: Sorry for the update delay, uni has been chaotic ande with my internship I didn't have much free time to translate our work, hope you guys enjoy and don't be ashamed to correct us.

**Author's Note:**

> We decided to do this as a short thing, but we have no control (mainly me) and it went out of control. We wanted to post it before Christmas, but it didn't work. I hope you like it, it's silly and crazy but we love it and we couldn't help but post. it is sloppy and messy, but we are working on two other fanfics and we also have work and studies.  
> And I want to make it clear that the native language of the writer or the beta not is English, so forgive us for any mistakes.  
>  Glory dear I don't know what I would do without you, I'm proud of both of us!


End file.
